La Arena de los Titanes
by BoxStation4
Summary: OC original. Cuando Daniel, un hijo de Hefesto, encuantra por fin la tranquilidad en el Campamento Mestizo de Europa ocurre algo que jamás esperó que ocurriria.
1. Los profesores asustan más de lo debido

Me llamo Daniel Kenway y ni yo mismo acabo comprender lo que está pasando. Aquí estoy yo en medio de un incendio forestal sin sufrir daño alguno. Es más, el fuego me reconforta, me siento increíblemente en comparación con cómo estaba hace unos escasos minutos: malherido, sangrante y lleno de dolor.

Y pensar que todo esto empezó como una tranquila semana de clase…

Me despierto y estoy en el sofá del salón, he vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla: estoy tranquilo en casa y, de repente, fuego, fuego por todas partes. Una biga ardiente cae encima de mí, no me quema pero no me puedo mover. Oigo los gritos de mi hermana y mi madre pero no puedo levantarme para ayudarlas. Las veo entrar corriendo en la habitación en la que estoy pero parecen no verme, grito y grito pero no me oyen y, entonces, bum, todo explota y es engullido en una bola de fuego y me da tiempo suficiente a ver como les alcanza la explosión antes de despertar sobresaltado.

Intento no darle importancia, me levanto y voy al baño. Me cepillo los dientes y voy a preparar mi mochila con las asignaturas de hoy sabiendo lo poco que podré hacer con la dislexia y el déficit de atención encima de mí. Aun sabiéndolo cojo dinero para comprarme un bocadillo en el instituto y me pongo a mirar la tele hasta que me tengo que ir.

Cuando salgo de casa voy hasta la esquina y me siento a esperar a mi amigo John. Tarda más de lo normal pero lo veo venir con sus pulidas muletas y me quito un peso de encima porque pensaba que llegaría tarde otra vez. Lleva la misma ropa de siempre: una chaqueta negra con una sudadera roja por debajo, unos vaqueros azules y sus enormes zapatos blancos, negros y rojos. Aunque no me puedo quejar porque yo siempre llevo la misma chaqueta de cuero negra encima de mi más preciada sudadera marrón con cremallera unos pantalones, holgados verde militar (pero sin diseño de camuflaje) y mis zapatillas negras y azul marino.

-Hola, macho. Ya era hora

-Como si no te hubiera tenido que esperar nunca a ti – me dice intentándome dar un golpe en el hombro antes de que lo esquive y se lo devuelva.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Encima llegaremos tarde a clase otra vez.

Vamos al instituto casi en silencio. No está muy lejos asique no se hace largo y incomodo. Cuando de verdad hablamos es en clase porque las mesas son dobles y en casi todo nos sentamos juntos. Excepto en inglés (porque la profesora se ha hartado tanto de nuestra clase que al final, en un ataque de rabia, nos puso por orden alfabético) y en sociales porque nosotros dos hablamos mucho.

El profesor de sociales ha organizado un viaje mañana al museo de historia grecorromana a causa de los dos temas que estamos dando ahora: la historia de Grecia y la historia de Roma (¿Qué sorpresa verdad?). Me gasto el dinero del almuerzo para pagar la entrada (gracias al cielo que el centro paga el autobús) porque tengo muchas ganas de ir y igualmente no tengo mucha hambre, o eso me parece ahora.

A la hora del almuerzo John se da cuenta de lo hambriento que se me ve y me da la mitad de su bocadillo de atún. El se trae el bocadillo de casa, no se fía de la cafetería aunque no parece sospechosa como las de las series de la tele.

-Gracias- digo dándole un enorme y enérgico bocado a mi nuevo almuerzo

-¿Qué harías tu sin mi?- pregunta con tono burlón

-Recibir un "de nada" de mi amigo que no se mete conmigo- le contesto empujándolo de broma.

-Pequeño cabroncete.

-Sí, sí que lo soy.

Los dos nos reímos un rato y tenemos una tonta discusión para pasar el rato del recreo. Tenemos que distraernos porque luego tenemos matemáticas y con la señora Miró no se gas-tan bromas.

Esa profesora me odia. Todo el mundo dice que tiene un/una profesor/profesora que "le tiene manía" pero este no es el caso. La profesora de inglés me tiene manía, la señora Miró me odia.

Soporto como puedo las clases que quedan y vuelvo a casa con John. Los dos somos de procedencia inglesa pero a diferencia de mí, él no habla inglés muy bien.

-¿Te quieres venir a mi casa a comer?-Le pregunto en la esquina de mi calle.

-No sé…

-Va, por favor, que hoy tengo que comer solo y me aburro mucho.

-Está bien. No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me convences.- dice suspirando.

Cocino un poco de pasta y comemos viendo la tele. Después de comer encendemos la consola y jugamos un rato a un juego de lucha al que le gano fácilmente un buen par de veces.

-¡No entiendo como lo haces!- me dice frustrado.

-Yo tampoco. Supongo que tengo un talento natural papa la lucha con armas- Pone un gesto extraño durante un momento, como si supiera algo que me está ocultando, pero como es solo un momento no le presto atención.

-No lo creo.- hace una pequeña pausa como si fuera a decirme algo importante pero se arrepiente-¿Te has enterado de quien va a la excursión aparte del profesor de sociales?

-No. ¿Quién?

-La profesora de matemáticas: la señora Miró.-su respuesta me asquea. Para una ocasión que tengo de faltar a su clase y hacer algo más o menos interesante resulta que la causa de que quiera faltar viene a estropearme el día.

-De haberlo sabido no me habría gastado el dinero del almuerzo- contesto con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

-No te habría valido de nada.-me explica-Se apuntó después de que hubieras pagado la excursión. Creo que si no te hubieras apuntado tú tampoco se habría unido ella.

Lo pienso un momento. Es verdad, ella me odia, dice que soy un peligro, seguro que se unió con la escusa de vigilarme porque sabía que yo no lo soportaría.

Pasamos un buen rato callados hasta que el rompe el silencio después de unas diez u once derrotas después:

-Ya me he cansado de perder. ¿Jugamos al Call of Duty?-me pregunta- Al menos ahí jugamos en el mismo equipo- explica riéndose ligeramente.

-Vale- le respondo con una sonrisa.

Pasamos un montón de horas jugando, hablando y riéndonos hasta que se hace tarde y él se tiene que ir a hacer los deberes y yo tengo que devanarme los sesos para simplemente leer los enunciados.

Me despierto tumbado en el sofá. He vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla pero esta vez ha sido peor: mi hermana y mi madre están ardiendo y yo no puedo hacer nada. Trato de levantar la biga pero, a diferencia del resto de mi cuerpo, mis manos se queman al intentarlo. Salgo corriendo en dirección a la habitación de mi hermana. Allí esta, tumbada plácidamente en su cama. Me tranquilizo y me convenzo a mi mismo de que solo es un sueño y que nada ha sido real. Vuelvo al salón y veo los libros abiertos encima de la mesa y me doy cuenta de que no he hecho los deberes. En seguida salgo corriendo a hacerlos y empiezo a leer en voz alta:

-Picoa y plomceat ols ugsinties romsblape-leo como puedo-¿Pero qué mierda es esta?-con todo lo de la pesadilla y haberme quedado dormido haciendo los deberes se me había olvidado la dislexia.

Me frustro mucho y estoy a punto de reventar y llorar o romper una puerta de un puñetazo o algo peor cuando me doy cuenta: Hoy tengo la excursión de sociales.

Me calmo un poco y me preparo un almuerzo ya que hoy no podré comprarlo. Lo guardo junto con una botella de agua, mi móvil, mis llaves y mi Nintendo por si acaso en una mochila blanca y, cuando ya estoy con la puerta abierta, me acuerdo de que mi madre no sabe que tengo una excursión y que probablemente llegue tarde. Le escribo con dificultad una nota más o menos legible (supongo que será algo como "Hyo tegno nua exsurción. Llerage darte. Te qiueor") y me voy.

Cuando llego al instituto veo a todo el mundo esperando fuera y me impresiona que vallan tantas personas inquietas y hiperhormonadas a un museo lleno de cosas tan frágiles y destructibles. Pero no me preocupo demasiado y localizo a John entre la multitud.

-Hombre ya pensaba que no llegarías a tiempo.-me ve que contemplo a la multitud-Haremos dos grupos. Mientras uno visita el museo el otro hará una pequeña visita a la ciudad, estará un rato en el parque y luego cambiaremos.-me explica.

-Adivino que profesor es el encargado de nuestro grupo- digo mirando con odio a la señora Miró

-Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que lo sabes- dice siguiendo mi mirada.

Ya era bastante malo que viniera como para que ahora, encima, solo la tengamos a ella de vigilancia sin el profesor de sociales para que me "ayude". Estoy a punto de pegarle una patada al autobús y descargar mi ira a golpes pero me recuerdo a mi mismo lo que paso la última vez y me detengo.

-Contrólate.-me dice John que me ve apretando los puños como intentando convertir una roca en arena.

-Eso intento pero es que sería tan fácil…-digo apretando los dientes como si quisiera rompérmelos.

-La última vez te expulsaron un mes y a punto estuvieron de echarte para siempre ¿No fue eso lo que te paso en tu anterior instituto? –pregunta intentando tranquilizarme.

-No, tuve un ataque de rabia pero me echaron por un incendio que estoy seguro de que yo no provoque pero como empezó en mi habitación y yo no recordaba nada y no podía defenderme me tuve que ir. Igualmente odiaba ese sitio- mi relato consigue tranquilizarme y hacerme olvidar asique aflojo manos y dientes sin casi darme cuenta. Tengo que asumirlo: Este día está siendo malísimo y va a ir a peor.

Me subo al autobús, me siento al lado de John y me preparo para lo que me espera. Este día será muy largo así que tengo que tengo que intentar dormir todo lo que pueda aunque ya haya dormido un montón de horas en el sofá. Cuando me despierto tengo a John sacudiéndome para despejarme y a la señora Miró gruñendo.

-¡Haber, quiero silencio!-todos pasan de ella y siguen hablando y recogiendo sus mochilas.- ¡SILENCIO!-grita tan fuerte que me parece ver que los alumnos del otro autobús miran en dirección a el nuestro y el conductor de este se tapa el odio que estaba apuntando al monstruo que tenemos por profesora de matemáticas.

Habla, habla y habla pero por suerte y gracias a los dioses mi déficit de atención me impide oírlo. Salimos del autobús y nos enteramos de que, por suerte, nos toca primero el turno del museo y como tenemos guía propio nos libramos de la señora Miró. Menos mal porque no la aguantaba más. La visita va bien aunque de vez en cuando pierdo la atención y la bestia aprovecha para atacar. La visita acaba y cuando salimos ya es mas tarde de lo que creía. Pensaba que me había salvado de la bestia un rato, pobre ingenuo de mi. La señora Miro me dice que vuelva al interior del museo ahora sospechosamente vacío porque tiene que hablar conmigo de "algo". Yo como un tonto niño obediente la sigo al museo pero cuando entro no está en el suelo sino que está sobre un andamio que supongo está ahí para arreglar la pintura vieja del techo. Me extraña que haya llegado hasta ahí arriba pero no le doy importancia cuando veo su cara. Normalmente tiene cara cabreada y le llamamos monstruo pero ahora… tiene una cara que parece realmente de monstruo pero con apariencia humana.

-Como he estado esperando esto, Daniel-Su voz no mejora las cosas, normalmente ya es mala pero ahora parece como si susurrara con una vibración de garganta anormal pero es fácilmente audible. Casi parece como si tuviera una serpiente hablando por ella pero no como en las películas en las que prolongan las "S"-

-¿Esperando que?- le respondo intentando ocultar mi terror sin mucho éxito

-¡No te hace falta saberlo!-grita mientras se tira del andamio hacia mí.

De repente sus piernas se transforman en garras, sus brazos en alas y su cuerpo adopta la forma del de un pájaro pero su cara sigue igual de monstruosa y humana a la vez. Rápidamente salto hacia un lado y me cubro con la espalda contra un pilar y veo a John corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Coge eso!- me grita tirándome una pulsera de cuero. ¡UNA PULSERA! ¿De qué me va a servir eso?

Instintivamente la cazo en el aire y cae en mi muñeca. Me quedo alucinando cuando, en un resplandor amarillo se transforma en una especie de brazalete de piel y metal que va de mi muñeca hasta la mitad de mi antebrazo. Conozco este aparato: es una hoja oculta, el arma principal en uno de mis juegos. Tengo una no letal hecha con el carril de un cajón y aunque la utilizo bastante bien esto es algo completamente distinto. Empujo el brazo hacia afuera y la hoja dorada sale sin desengancharse, la cojo del mango, la separo del mecanismo y doy un sablazo justo a tiempo porque la ahora Arpía señora Miró volvía a darme el golpe que no me había dado al primer intento. La hoja se le clava en el corazón y la bestia se desintegra y me quedo alucinando.

-¡Vámonos!, ¡Ya!- me despierta del trance mi amigo John. No lleva las muletas pero corre no cojea y corre como nunca lo habría imaginado

-¿Qué pasa con tus piernas?

-No hay tiempo, ¡Corre!

Rompe la ventanilla de un coche de una patada, entramos, le oigo decir algo incomprensible y el coche arranca como por arte de magia.

-¿Cómo cojones has hecho eso?-pregunto alucinado.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no hay tiempo! Además no lo entenderías.-Me contesta nervioso.

Pisa el acelerador a fondo y salimos disparados hacia atrás por la velocidad. Para variar un poco no me entero de lo que está pasando.


	2. Una cálida vienvenida en el Campamento

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto después de un par de minutos de incomodo silencio.

-Al Campamento Mestizo.

-Claaaro, eso me aclara un montón lo que está pasando.-le digo exageradamente sarcástico ya qué, no sé porque estoy muy cabreado con él.

-Es un sitio donde primero: no serás diferente por tu dislexia y déficit de atención, segundo: podrás tener todos los ataques de rabia que quieras y nadie te dirá nada y tercero: profesoras pérfidas no te saltarán encima convirtiéndose en criaturas mitológicas.-dice esto último con una ligera risa que me tranquiliza un poco.

-Tengo varias preguntas.

-Adelante-contesta dispuesto

-Primero: ¿La profesora se transformo en una Arpía?

-Si te refieres a la criatura mitológica si, si te refieres al insulto "arpía" ya lo era- vuelve a reírse con su último comentario y yo también lo hago.

-Segundo: ¿Qué pasa con mi familia?

-No pueden ir a donde vamos nosotros pero tranquilo, estarán a salvo- su respuesta no me satisface pero la curiosidad me puede.

-Y último: ¿Desde cuándo sabes conducir?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. La responderé en cuanto lleguemos.

-Ya se me olvidaba: ¿Por qué se llama "Campamento Mestizo"?

-Otra gran pregunta.

Pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio una parte porque no acabo de asimilar lo que pasa y otra parte porque me quedo dormido. Cuando llegamos John me despierta en un hermoso prado. El coche está parado en un camino de tierra y seguimos a pie colina arriba y desde ahí lo veo: Entre todas esas colinas formando un círculo hay un enorme campamento lleno de cabañas y lo que parecen ser campos de tiro con arco y de lucha con espada al lado de un enorme templo. Un templo griego.

-¡Ala!- es todo lo que consigo decir antes de quedarme completamente boquiabierto.

-Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo- Dice John riéndose.-Ven, te enseñare todo esto

Me guía por un enorme paseo en este enorme campamento en el centro de unas enormes colinas. En este sitio es imposible no sentirse pequeño.

-Y este es nuestro director Dionisio.

Dionisio, el dios griego del vino, la agricultura y el teatro. Alucino sin creérmelo hasta que hace crecer un viñedo de la nada a su lado y de las uvas empieza a brotar vino como si las exprimiera y envejeciera dentro del mismo fruto y cae en su copa que, por cierto, antes no estaba ahí.

-Recuerda que tienes prohibido beber alcohol.-le dice un hombre en silla de ruedas al dios sentado enfrente suyo como si lo de las uvas hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo-Hola, Daniel; ¿No?- me dice pasando de que el señor del vino que transforma su copa en una lata de Coca-Cola light

-Si- respondo alucinado

-Yo soy Quirón.

Quirón. El centauro de la mitología griega que fue mentor y tutor de Aquiles, Áyax, Hércules, Teseo y otros muchos brillantes héroes griegos.

-Encantado- le digo ofreciéndole la mano para estrechársela.

-Igualmente- me responde levantándose de su silla de ruedas de la que salen unas enormes cuatro patas de caballo.- Habrá sido un día muy duro. Ve con John, te llevará a la cabaña de Hermes donde vivirás por ahora.

John me cuenta lo que está pasando como puede después de quitarse sus pantalones y enormes zapatos dejando ver unos cuartos traseros cabra. Parece ser que, según todas esta criaturas que me he cruzado últimamente incluido él, soy el hijo de un dios.

-Eso es imposible. Mi padre trabajaba en una metalúrgica y murió en un incendio en ella.- le digo serio pero casi burlándome de él.

-En fin, pronto lo averiguaremos.

No lo acabo de entender pero me voy a la cabaña de Hermes con mi amigo y justo cuando estamos a punto de entrar el suelo arde y aparece en él un símbolo que solo se puede describir como una espada sobre un yunque siendo golpeada por un martillo rodeado de un círculo de llamas. Todo el conjunto debe tener un metro de diámetro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto desconcertado y confuso

-Esto, amigo mío, es el sello de Hefesto, tu padre.- me tomo un momento para asimilar lo que está pasando porque creo que llevo conmocionado desde esta tarde en el museo y ya nada me sorprendía.

-¡¿WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!-exploto al fin sin darme cuenta de que he cambia-do de idioma

-Tío, tranquilízate.

-¡ME LO DICE EL HOMBRE CABRA! Dios, espero despertarme y ver que me han drogado o algo. Estar tranquilo en mi casa y ver que solo ha sido un estúpido sueño.

Pero no pasa. A la mañana siguiente me despierto en una litera en la cabaña de Hefesto y veo que todos los demás herreros y hermanastros míos ya se han despertado y están calentándose en lo que parece una forja o afilando y arreglando espadas y escudos.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- me dice uno de los que se calientan en el fuego que parece fascinarle- Yo soy Edward ¿Y tú?

-Daniel- murmullo semidormido.

-Encantado de conocerte hermanito- responde con una ligera sonrisa.-Estos son Ro-berto y Francis-dice señalando a los chicos que tiene a los lados.

-Espera, ¿Sois un inglés, un francés y un español? Parece un chiste malo- digo más despierto después de una risa.

-Tienes razón.-responde también riéndose- Aquí venimos todos los semidioses de Europa. La que afila la espada de bronce es Erika y el que aporrea el escudo es Leonardo

-Déjame adivinar: alemana e italiano

-Correcto.-dice con tono de presentador de concurso- Déjame adivinar a mí también: tú también eres inglés.

-Mi familia lo es pero yo nací aquí, en España.

-Hermano, te han informado mal. Ya no estás en España.

-¡No jodas! ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Dónde crees que es el lugar para un semidiós en Europa?

-Grecia.- murmuro

-Hoy estas lucido.- entra en la conversación Roberto.

-Muy gracioso.-le digo-Oye, Edward…

-Lámame "Ed".-Me interrumpe- Edward me parece demasiado formal.

-Está bien. Tengo hambre ¿Dónde puedo desayunar aquí?

-Llegas un poco tarde para eso pero en un par de minutos es el almuerzo.

-Entendido.

-¿Quieres venir a la herrería para aprender un poco de tu oficio mientras esperas?

-Vale pero primero tengo que ir al baño.

-Al fondo a la derecha.-Dice Erika. Suelto una pequeña risa ahogada por la nariz.

-Como en las películas.

Voy al baño, me pongo las zapatillas y sigo a mi hermanastro por lo que parece ser una calle de tiendas pero que no son más que los lugares donde los semidioses practican sus dones no letales y los venden a los demás habitantes del Campamento Mestizo (sátiros como John y demás criaturas míticas y otros semidioses) por un par de dracmas de oro que era la moneda de la antigua Grecia y la única que parece valer en este campamento. Veo que los letreros están en griego pero extrañamente los entiendo a la perfección: "Προσαρμογή" (sastrería), "ξυλουργική" (carpintería),... y finalmente "οπλοποιείο" (herrería)

-I have a question: ¿Why I understand the sings? (Tengo una pregunta: ¿Porque entiendo los letreros?)

-Your mind was made for the Greek. It doesn't understand really well normal words (Tu mente fue creada para el griego. No comprende muy bien las palabras normales)

-¿Podemos hablar en castellano? He perdido la costumbre del inglés.

-Vale. Vamos dentro, te ensañaré lo básico

Me explica lenta y detalladamente que es cada artilugio, herramienta y aparato del taller, me cuenta como avivar la forja y hacer girar el afilador, me enseña como he de mezclar materiales para lograr el bronce celestial perfecto y hace una pequeña daga para darme un ejemplo. Parece que ya ha tenido que explicar todo esto porque parece tener práctica como instructor de herrería. También me explica porque hacemos las armas de bronce y no de acero que es más fuerte y duradero: es porque el bronce celestial es lo único en este mundo capaz de matar a una criatura "mitológica" griega pero para los humanos resulta inofensivo sino inexistente.

Oigo un cuerno sonar a lo lejos y supongo que será la señal que indica la hora de comer.

-Toca almorzar, muerto de hambre.-me confirma Ed.

-Menos mal, ya pensaba que no sobreviviría- me río.

Vamos al sitio donde se juntan las mesas de picnic alrededor de una enorme hoguera que, según me explicó John, sirve para hacer ofrendas a los dioses: la chuleta más jugosa, la patata más grande,…

La comida es genial y en enormes variedades y cantidades. Cojo un bocadillo de tortilla de patatas, una manzana, unas tostadas con mantequilla y un batido de chocolate aparte de un pequeño vasito de néctar y una porción de ambrosía. Tiro a la hoguera la manzana más roja, madura, jugosa y apetitosa que he visto jamás y me quedo un par de segundos contemplando como la delicia se convierte en humo y asciende. Al parecer solo el olor alimenta a los dioses. Comemos y reímos todos tranquilos, cada uno en su mesa ordenados por padre/madre hasta que, de repente, las tranquilas llamas de la hoguera arden en un fogonazo haciendo saltar chispas que alcanzan a los campistas provocándoles leves quemaduras excepto a los de Hefesto a los que nos reconforta el fuego y al niño de Hades al que le es indiferente

-Semidioses, yo soy Cronos y quiero deciros que nosotros, los titanes, vamos a atacar el Olimpo. Nos parecía apropiado informaros de que todos moriréis sin remedio y que no podréis hacer nada. Ahora mismo estamos en Grecia y nos dirigimos al Campamento Mestizo. Después seguiremos al Olimpo y acabaremos con vuestros estúpidos padres que nos arre-bataron el trono y me mutilaron y desperdigaron. Hoy será vuestro fin.-dice el fuego que se ha convertido en la enorme figura del titán que viene a darnos muerte antes de apagarse


	3. Forjo al Fuego Ardiente

Esta semana no para de mejorar: la excursión arruinada por la señora Miró, esta convirtiendo-se en una criatura semipájaro intentando matarme, descubrir que mi padre me ha hecho creer que estaba muerto 14 estúpidos años y ahora, cuando todo empezaba a ir bien y comenzaba a hacer amigos, descubro que el ser más maligno que jamás ha existido viene a matarme a mí, a mi mejor amigo, a mis hermanos y al padre que por fin descubro que vive.

Cuando me preparo a morir pensado que al menos pasaré mis últimos momentos tranquilo me doy cuenta de algo: hace unas 24 horas que mi madre y mi hermana piensan que estoy de excursión y probablemente mueran por causas naturales aun esperando a que vuelva. Rompo a llorar en silencio hasta que el fuego vuelve a pegar un fogonazo pero más tranquilo y controlado.

-Campistas, soy Zeus.-ya lo había reconocido por infinidad de retratos y bustos suyos pero es inquietantemente parecido a su hermano Poseidón y sin ver el color de su pelo y barba no sabía cuál de los dos hermanos era-En consecuencia a la amenaza de Cronos, debéis escapar del campamento en dirección al Olimpo. Apolo se dirige hacia allí con El Carro del Sol a recoger a cada campista con su guardián.

Y así lo hace. Lega en un superdeportivo rojo que transforma en un autobús escolar que parece demasiado pequeño pero al entrar es como un enorme tren. Yo me siento al lado de John y enfrente de Edward que está al lado de un sátiro que parece tener unos 16 años y, según parece, se llama Grover Underwood y es de Estados Unidos. Como todos hablamos ingles a la perfección menos John que se defiende bastante bien pasamos el corto viaje hablándolo. Parece ser que Grover era guardián de un tal Percy Jackson, el único hijo de Poseidón después de la segunda guerra mundial cuando firmaron el tratado en el que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades acordaban no tener más hijos con mortales porque eran demasiado peligrosos. El niño hijo de Hades estuvo atrapado en un hotel en el que los días eran años fuera y, al haber estado dentro una semana, cuando salió la guerra había empezado, acabado y se había arreglado todos los destrozos que había producido.

El viaje no dura mucho y cuando salimos del autobús/tren/Carro del Sol estamos delante de unas puertas de barrotes dorados encima de nubes sólidas. Las puertas se abren cuando Apolo se acerca y entramos. Nos dirige hasta el edificio que está situado en medio de la ciudad celestial. Dentro, encima de sus enormes tronos, están los enormes dioses esperando nuestra llegada. Otra vez es imposible no sentirse pequeño.

-Encantado de conocerte en persona, David- me dice un hombre sentado en su trono en el que hay apoyado un bastón de bronce con una ligera sonrisa.-Es un placer volver a veros a los demás.-le dice a mis hermanastros.

Es mi padre: Hefesto. Y, aunque no es un actor de Hollywood, no es tan horriblemente feo como lo describen en la mitología. Probablemente la cirugía moderna también les sirve a los dioses.

-Igualmente, padre.-dice Francis.

-Niños,-interrumpe Zeus después de que todos los padres saluden a sus hijos.-Cronos nos ha enviado un mensaje: Para demostrar que los semititanes son más fuertes que los semidioses tendremos que mandar cada uno a uno de nuestros hijos a luchar a muerte en la arena hasta que solo quede uno. Seréis veinticuatro en total pero al final solo quedará uno. La idea no nos agrada pero es nuestra única esperanza. No os podemos obligar, vosotros decidís.

La mayoría asienten, los otros nos quedamos indiferentes. Nadie protesta.

-Entonces está decidido. Mañana se elegirán los luchadores que participarán.

Vamos cada uno a la casa de su divino padre y en una de sus enormes habitaciones el mío hace aparecer unas camas de bronce con el colchón más cómodo en el que he estado pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que. Sino muero mañana en la arena, probablemente ganarán los semititanes y entonces tendré una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Ed, ¿tú puedes dormir?- pregunto después de media hora

-No. ¿Quieres entrenar un poco por si acaso?

-Si pero primero quiero hacerme un arma propia.

Vamos a la forja donde pasa nuestro padre la mayor parte del tiempo y allí está. Forjando, creando y afilando infinidad de armas y aparejos.

-Hola. No podemos dormir y hemos venido a relajarnos un poco- digo al ver a nuestro enorme padre golpeando una barra de metal al rojo vivo que sujeta con sus manos desnudas

-Adelante. Yo tengo que trabajar en armas para en combate contra los titanes.

Paso unas dos horas intentando crear lo que después de un lardo proceso se convertiría en una espada y recibiendo instrucciones de Edward sin mucho éxito. La enorme figura al lado nuestro vacila un par de veces para intentar ayudarme pero como ve que mi hermano es un gran profesor enseguida vuelve a su trabajo. Al final consigo algo bastante decente y Edward me dice que es excelente en comparación a lo que consiguió el en un par de horas. Según parece tengo un don natural extra para la herrería.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que tenía que hacer?

-Primero deja que la revise por si tiene imperfecciones.- dice arrebatándome la espada.

Después de echarle un vistazo señala una rueda de afilar con ella y me la devuelve. Me siento en ella, acciono los pedales y la rueda de piedra en vertical empieza a girar haciendo brotar chispas del arma que tengo entre mis manos. Después de unos minutos dedicándome a ella la veo capaz de cortar una piedra en el aire. Y así es, después de verme satisfecho con mi trabajo Ed me tira una piedra y sin darme cuenta doy un sablazo y la corto en dos.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-salto inmediatamente.

-Te veía tan satisfecho con tu trabajo que quería comprobar si podías estarlo.-me responde indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eres un psicópata!

-Eres un semidiós. Sabía que responderías ¿O acaso crees que tu déficit de atención es de verdad un déficit de atención? Es como la dislexia: es el diagnostico que dan los humanos a lo que no entienden.

Me paro a pensarlo un momento: primero en el museo cuando, completamente distraído, cacé la pulsera al vuelo y instintivamente apuñale a mi profesora de matemáticas y ahora he cortado la piedra al vuelo si saber que venía hacia mí.

-Esta bien. Te has salvado. Esta vez.

-Me alegra saberlo-dice riéndose-¿Quieres probarla en un combate real?

-Adelante.

Se saca un boli del bolsillo, lo destapa y se convierte en una espada. Corre hacia mí y me ataca con el arma que sujeta con la mano derecha. Yo instintivamente lo paro, de un movimiento aparto su espada hacia un lado y contraataco con un mandoble que se detiene un segundo antes de impactar contra la cabeza de mi hermanastro.

Seguimos entrenando durante horas. A veces gana el, otras gano yo y, al final, descubro que soy un gran luchador. En una de las luchas Ed me desarma y, cuando los dos pensamos que ha ganado, me acuerdo: aun tengo la pulsera que me dio John. Tiro de la cuerda que cuelga de ella y se transforma en la hoja con la que maté al semipájaro que tenia por profesora y uso la parte exterior del brazalete (la que está hecha de metal con la letra griega Ω) para parar el golpe de mi hermano, desarmarlo, sacar la hoja del mecanismo y, sin desengancharla, atacar a su estómago deteniéndome otra vez antes de matarlo.

-Interesante artilugio- dice mi padre del cual me había olvidado- la hoja la cree yo pero no recuerdo haber hecho el mecanismo.

-Lo hizo John. Se basó en el arma de un juego.

-Seria el arma perfecta si fuera más larga.

Miro a mi espada tirada en el suelo y la recojo. Es puro metal dorado. Voy hasta una habitación con un cartel en el que pone "αποθήκευση" (almacén) y cojo tiras de cuero, una gema roja y dos amarillas y una especie de cincel encantado para grabar en la hoja de mi espada. Salgo del enorme almacén y delante de mis asombrados parientes adorno la espada. Con las tiras de cuero envuelvo la empuñadura dejándola menos resbaladiza, hago un agujero en el pomo de la empuñadura en el que encajo el rubí hexagonal y hago otros dos en los lados de la cruz para colocar las gemas amarillas en forma de octógono dentro y, finalmente, con el cincel escribo en la hoja "Pyroskapsimo" que significa fuego ardiente.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo.- dice mi padre.-Enhorabuena.

-La verdad es que te ha quedado bastante bien.- interviene Ed.-Me ha gustado el deta-lle de que la bautices.

-Gracias. Me parecía apropiado ya que es la primera espada decente que hago. Padre, ¿puedes hacer que la hoja se transforme en Pyroskapsimo al desengancharla del mecanismo? Igual que con la pulsera que se transforma en hoja oculta y el bolígrafo de Edward que se transforma en espada.

-Lo intentaré pero no es lo mismo combinar un objeto normal un arma divina que parte de una en otra diferente.

Después de eso Edward y yo volvemos a la habitación porque nos estamos cayendo del cansancio. Nos dormimos inmediatamente después de tumbarnos y así seguimos hasta el día siguiente. Nos despierta Hermes que desaparece tan rápido como llega, casi parece teletransportarse. Vamos todos al edificio del día anterior y nos reunimos con los doce divinos que hablan desordenadamente entre ellos pero se paran al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

-Niños, hemos estado largas horas discutiéndolo y ya hemos decidido quien irá a la arena de cada cabaña.-Empieza Zeus.-De la mía irá mi único hijo: Nyx Gyorgatos.

-De la mía irá mi también único hijo: Nicolaev Victorov.-sigue Hades.

Todos los dioses (menos Hera que, al ser la diosa del matrimonio, nuca le ha sido infiel a su marido) dicen al hijo que enviaran a morir hasta que, por fin llegan a Hefesto.

-Sintiéndolo mucho al hijo que enviaré será…-hace una pequeña pausa que me mata por dentro-Edward Cooper.


	4. Me empiezo a cansar de la muerte

El ya sabía que habían probabilidades de que le tocara pero hay que ser ciego para no ver que se pone pálido y tiembla ligeramente cuando oye su nombre. Intenta caminar hacia adelante disimulando su miedo y nerviosismo sin mucho éxito y se une a el resto de semidioses casi tan afectados como él. Dicen los nombres que faltan pero no les hago mucho caso porque sigo un poco conmocionado y, cuando están a punto de marcharse a morir, reacciono.

-¡Alto!-grito más fuerte de lo que me creía capaz y todo el mundo se me queda mirando pasmado- Me presento voluntario para ir en lugar de mi hermano.

-Pero…-empieza Hefesto

-Me importa una mierda lo que puedas decirme o hacerme: Iré igualmente. Con o sin tu permiso.

Debo haberme vuelto loco. Le estoy dando órdenes a un dios que, encima, es mi padre. Me preparo para morir ardiendo a pesar de mi inmunidad al fuego cuando me doy cuenta de que han pasado unos diez segundos y sigo mirando a mi padre a los ojos como insinuando "no me importa que seas un dios. Iré aunque tenga que clavarte mi preciosa Pyroskapsimo en la pierna que te queda".

-Está bien-me sorprende su afirmación- pero no puedes ir desarmado- dice lanzándome la pulsera de cuero que ahora tiene una adorno dorado encima.

-Gracias.

Me pongo la pulsera y camino decidido hacia Edward que ha quedado más conmocionado que yo cuando me saltó mi profesora-Arpía encima.

-No hace falta que lo hagas.- dice cuando estoy a su lado.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.-digo lanzándole un dracma de oro a mi amigo John al que hacía tiempo que no veía- ¡Cuéntaselo todo a mi madre!- le grito antes de desaparecer en un brillo dorado y volver a aparecer en medio de un bosque muy frondoso separado de mis compañeros semidioses.

-Que empiece la caída del Olimpo- dice la inconfundible voz de Cronos que parece venir de todas partes.

No me doy cuenta de que estaba paralizado hasta que se oye un cuerno resonar y noto una sensación de libertad que no tenía hace unos momentos. Instintivamente me subo a un árbol ya que siempre se me ha dado bien la escalada de estos y empiezo a saltar de uno en otro buscando refugio pero lo único que encuentro es a un niño de pelo rojo y rizado que lleva lo que parece ser una túnica griega (creo que soy el único que lleva ropa normal porque en el campamento tienen un extraño uniforme de cuero que parece de soldado raso griego) desconocido para mí haciendo algo que parece ser canalizar la luz del sol en un montón de leña mal arrancada. Es el hijo de Hiperión, titán de la astrología.

Rápidamente tiro de la cuerda de la pulsera y la transformo en arma, saco la hoja y el leve ruido parece alertar al semititán, pero no le hace mucho caso, aunque, cuando salto sobre él para darle muerte, saca una lanza de no sé dónde y para mi ataque empujándome hacía un lado.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme con ese cuchillito?- dice riéndose y bajando la guardia

-No- digo al mismo tiempo que giro la hoja que se transforma en Pyroskapsimo y le doy un sablazo al desconcertado niño abriéndole el estomago.

Es la primera vez que mató a alguien pero no la primera vez que veo a alguien muerto. Me afecta pero me preocupa lo poco que lo hace. Me paro a mirar las letras de mi espada que parecen haber enrojecido, pero salgo corriendo al oír algo entre las ramas y veo que es un conejo. Me siento tonto pero saco la hoja que ya había guardado y lo mato desde el aire. Recojo mi presa, me la engancho al cinturón y empiezo a caminar en dirección contraria cuando oigo un grito que viene desde mi derecha. Reconozco la voz: Es la hija de Apolo. Vuelvo a sacar mi espada y corro hacia allí esperando encontrarme a otro enemigo pero solo me encuentro al cuerpo de la chica agonizando en el suelo con una herida en el estomago: le han clavado una espada.

-Eh, cabezahierro.- dice con voz casi inaudible. Yo me arrodillo junto a ella.-Buena suerte.- continúa dándome una cuerda que se enrolla en mi brazo y desaparece como absorbida por él- Es mi ar… mi ar…

Tose salpicándome un poco con sangre a la que no le doy importancia y acaba su sufrimiento. Corro pensando en que su asesino no anda muy lejos y pensando: "su ar... ¿Que es "ar…"?" ¿Como he sido tan estúpido? Es hija de Apolo. Es un arco.

Empieza a atardecer y ya he visto morir a dos personas trepo al árbol más alto que encuentro para tener un poco de perspectiva y veo una cueva que me puede servir de refugio. Voy hasta ella y coloco rocas en el pequeño agujero que tiene como entrada para que nadie me vea y me duermo.

Al día siguiente, después de comprobar a través de una pequeña obertura que no hay nadie fuera, salgo a hacer fuego antes de que el conejo se pudra y no me lo pueda comer. Junto un montón de leña y pongo un puñado de hierba seca debajo para prenderla. Ya tengo la leña pero ahora me falta el fuego. No se me ocurre como hasta que me acuerdo de un programa de la tele en el que hacían fuego con un taco de madera, un palo y un arco. Tengo todo pero no sé cómo sacar el arco y eso es un grave problema porque sin arco necesitaría a alguien para que sujete el taco mientras giro el palo así que salgo en busca de un pedernal para hacer saltar chispas y probar suerte con eso pero sin éxito. Encuentro un río y cuando voy a beber escucho un extraño ruido que me pone alerta. Me giro y veo a una chica rubia con una espada de bronce en la mano corriendo hacia a mi dispuesta a matarme. Se me pasa por la cabeza sacar a Pyroskapsimo pero no me daría el tiempo suficiente para hacer nada. Estiro el brazo izquierdo hacia ella como si fuera a protegerme y aparto la vista preparándome a morir cuando siento un cosquilleo en el brazo que me avisa justo a tiempo para tirar de la cuerda del arco que acaba de aparecer en mi mano y disparar una flecha que parece haberse cargado sola al corazón de la que supongo que será hija de Océano por el diseño de oleaje de su arma, dejándola muerta en el suelo.

Está siendo una semana muy dura. Solo han pasado unas horas y ya he visto morir a tres personas, dos de ellas asesinadas por mí. Ni siquiera me reconforta la idea de que, si no les hubiera matado, me habrían matado ellos a mí.

Relleno la cantimplora que le he cogido a la chica y vuelvo a mi "campamento". Una vez allí, enciendo un fuego con mi nuevo arco y sujeto al conejo con tres palos sobre la hoguera para que se cocine. La muñeca me pica un poco y, cuando miro, veo que la pulsera emite un leve resplandor. Saco a _Pyroskapsimo_ y veo que parece mostrar una extraña vibración, como si intentara decidir cómo tiene que ser su forma. La pongo en el fuego para ver qué ocurre. Mala idea. La espada emite un fuerte resplandor y me quema. Nunca me había quemado antes. Es el dolor más desagradablemente horrible que jamás he sentido. Me podrían haber clavado un cuchillo y me habría dolido menos. El brillo que emite el arma es tan intenso que me ciega unos segundos, pero al recuperar la vista, la imagen es preciosa (o, al menos, lo es para un herrero por nacimiento como yo): mi espada ha cambiado. Las letras han tomado una forma más vistosa y ahora son claramente rojas. La espada ha cambiado ligeramente de silueta: Lo que antes era una ruda hoja recta y básica se ha curvado ligeramente formando una especie de "eses" enfrontadas. El mango está adornado por grabados de estrellas y las dos joyas amarillas parecen flotar dentro de sus ranuras ahora un poco más grandes. Supongo que será una bendición de mi padre. Me pregunto si el arco habrá cambiado también. Así es. La dorada arma ha tomado el mismo diseño que antes tenía la espada de la hija de Océano y se ha curvado tomando una forma más compleja que antes. Cargo una flecha de la nada y veo que, en comparación con la que disparé antes, es mucho más bonita. Su cuerpo, antes de madera, es de bronce celestial en una especie de tubo retorcido en espiral con una punta de mármol blanco y ligeramente humeante. La toco y, si no fuera hijo de Hefesto, me habría quemado seguro. Otro favor de los dioses, supongo.

Me como parte del conejo y guardo el resto en una mochila también conseguida de la chica. Me da pena lo útil que me ha sido su muerte y me avergüenzo de mí mismo y me enfado todavía más con los asquerosos titanes que nos están obligando a cometer estas atrocidades. Sigo el camino que seguía ayer e intento olvidarme de los últimos sucesos y hacerme a la idea de que, a partir de ahora, tendré que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir. Después de un par de horas, Encuentro una parte especialmente frondosa del bosque con altos arbustos y hierbajos. Me escondo en uno de los arbustos cerca de un árbol que podría escalar fácilmente en caso de peligro y me duermo sin pensar siquiera en que el olor que suelta el conejo podría atraer carroñeros asquerosos o a pobres animalillos del bosque. Después de pensar este gran chiste me quedo dormido. Al día siguiente no ocurre nada relevante. Cazo otro conejo con el arco, lo cocino y me acabo el anterior. Esta vez duermo en la copa de un árbol, escondido entre las hojas.

Al amanecer, me como una pata del conejo y sigo andando en busca de un modo de salvar al Olimpo o de otro semititán para matarlo o que me mate. Camino unos tres quilómetros hasta que oigo un ruido y, rápidamente, me escondo entre los arbustos. Veo aparecer a dos chicos: uno de más o menos mi edad (pero visiblemente más fuerte) con una cicatriz que le cruza media cara sobre su blanco ojo (que seguro está así por el corte que también le generó la cicatriz) y una espada de un metro treinta de largo y el otro, maniatado y amordazo, de unos quince años y con un ojo morado. El primero de ellos rezuma maldad y oscuridad por todo su ser y me doy cuenta enseguida: es hijo de Cronos

-Tranquilo. Enseguida acabaré contigo. No me eres útil.

-Hmmmm….huummmh….

No le entendí demasiado, pero me pareció distinguir las palabras "cerdo" y "cabrón"

-Ahora vuelvo contigo. Espera que me encargue del fisgón de tu primo-concluye mirando hacia donde estoy yo.


	5. Mi primo es una enfermera

Se me para el corazón. El hijo de Cronos se dirige hacia mí a paso tranquilo, confiado. Me quedo paralizado. Ya está solo a unos tres metros de mí. Mi cuerpo sigue sin reaccionar. Lo tengo enfrente de mí. Levanta el brazo para acabar conmigo, pero al fin reacciono; justo a tiempo de llevarme solo un pequeño corte en la mejilla que enseguida me empieza a arder terriblemente. Me levanto del suelo y saco a mi recientemente mejorada espada. Él se empieza a reír.

-Lamentable.-dice en tono burlón.

-Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a que se rían de mí.-digo inmediatamente-Aunque el último no acabó muy bien

-Yo no seré tan estúpido como el último.

Empuña con fuerza su espada y se dirige hacia mí violentamente. Me da el tiempo y la fuerza justos para bloquearlo y desviarlo. Claramente él se ha entrenado toda su vida mientras que mis únicas experiencias en combate son un par de duelos tontos con mi hermano, el asesinato de un chico distraído y un favor de los dioses en el último segundo. Le lanzo un mandoble que esquiva fácilmente y me golpea con el mango de su espada en el estómago. Tardo un par segundos en recuperarme, pero enseguida estoy en guardia otra vez. Intento ensartarlo, pero me coge el brazo y lo para. Rápidamente, suelto la espada, la cojo al vuelo con mi otra mano y ataco ya habiendo recuperado la movilidad de mi arma. No entiendo cómo, pero logra esquivar mi ataque y solo se lleva un corte no muy profundo en el estómago. Gracias a los dioses, tropieza al retroceder y cae al suelo. Abrumado por la posibilidad de poder acabar con él, salgo corriendo en su dirección para rematarlo cuando, de repente, siento un profundo dolor debajo del pecho. Ha aprovechado mi despiste y me ha ensartado con su espada. Se levanta y me golpea en la cabeza con su espada.

Cuando me despierto veo delante de mí al chico de antes mirándome fijamente. Aquel asqueroso engendro nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte sin contar con una cosa: La encargada de la suerte es una diosa. Supuestamente ha de ser imparcial, pero en tiempos difíciles hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Supongo. O a lo mejor era que ya me merecía un poco de buena suerte por parte de Tyche. Pero cuando intento levantarme me doy cuenta de que no he sido tan suertudo. Un horrible dolor del que no me había percatado hasta ahora me invade el cuerpo de tal modo que casi rompe mi cordura. Suelto un agonizante alarido que debe haber alertado de mi presencia a todo el bosque. Vuelvo a intentarlo con más éxito esta vez. Voy hacia el amordazado chico arrastrando los pies e intentando no volver a gritar como un poseso. Con el cuchillo de mi muñeca corto las cuerdas y le saco el paño que tiene atado en la boca. Es Nyx, el hijo de Zeus.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto con un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Eso estaba a punto de preguntarte yo. Aunque claramente la respuesta es "no".

Suena muy seguro de sí mismo a pesar de haber sido amordazado por alguien casi cuatro años menor. Su voz es bastante grave para la edad que tiene, perece tener unos treinta cuando habla. Sus ojos son lo que más llama la atención de su cara. Son de color azul eléctrico. Casi parecen falsos.

-Tranquilo, sé primeros auxilios. Aprendí del mismísimo Asclepio, dios de la curación.

Me ayuda a sentarme recostado contra un árbol y va al bosque a buscar algunas plantas medicinales mientras me bebo una pequeña botellita de néctar que había en mi mochila que me alivia el dolor. Vuelve con un par de plantas distintas, las convierte en una pasta con un par de piedras y agua y me la unta en la herida del estómago. Al principio me arde endiabladamente, pero luego se me pasa y me calma con un reconfortante calor. Con unas vendas, también de la mochila, cubre las heridas de mi estómago y mi cabeza y me deja dormir mientras hace guardia.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.-me dice al despertar. Parece mucho más desgastado que antes de dormirme y tiene el brazo derecho y la mano izquierda vendados.

-¿Tanto he dormido?-pregunto aún un poco atontado

-¿Dormido? Estabas inconsciente. Empezaba a preocuparme que entraras en coma. Has estado ahí tirado dos días. Ayer apareció el hijo de Ceo, titán de la inteligencia. ¿Sabes lo que me costó acabar con ese bastardo? Tuve que parar uno de sus ataques con la mano y casi pierdo la mitad, pero al final le conseguí derrotar. Ninguna de sus cosas nos sirve. Fue inteligente e hizo que se destruyeran al morir él. Pero bueno, lo importante es que estás bien.

-No estoy de acurdo con lo último que has dicho. Yo no me encuentro demasiado bien.

-Di lo que quieras, pero se te ve mil veces mejor que antes.

-En fin. Si tú lo dices…-Acabo, ya más despejado.

Ha conseguido matar un jabalí. Me como un costillar entero y me bebo toda el agua. Por suerte estamos cubiertos en ese tema ya que Nyx ha encontrado un riachuelo a un par de metros de donde estamos (probablemente continuación del que yo encontré hace un par de días. Decidimos quedarnos en ese sitio hasta que acabemos todo el animal ya que no es muy sensato y por el bosque cargando un cacho de carne de noventa quilos. Es más, me parece extraño que Nyx haya sido capaz de traerlo hasta nuestro campamento.

-Debería cambiarte ya el vendaje. Esta mañana he hecho más ungüento cicatrizante, pero debemos ir al riachuelo a limpiar la herida. Me puse a revisar tus cosas y en un bolsillo escondido de tu mochila encontré un par de cosas que me parecieron aleatorias, pero, después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta de que eran ingredientes para hacer suero que nos valdría para asegurarnos de que tu herida queda limpia.

-Pues ¿A que estamos esperando?

Me ayuda a levantarme y vamos hasta el pequeño río. Al llegar me sienta en la orilla.

-Mierda, se me ha olvidado que hay que hacer fuego para el suero.

-Tú trae un poco de hierba seca y un par de palos, yo me encargo del resto.

Al cabo de unos minutos me trae todo lo que le pedí, hace un cono con las ramas y pone los hierbajos dentro. Yo me saco la brasa del bolsillo y, después de sorprenderme de que siga encendida, la coloco sobre la yesca. Le coloco la mano encima, cierro los ojos y me concentro. Noto como mi mano se calienta y, de repente toda la hoguera arde primero en un fogonazo y como una tranquila llama después. Nyx pone agua en una lata y, cuando hierve, le añade unos ingredientes de los cuales solo reconozco un poco de zumo de limón y lo que parecen azúcar y sal. Me quitos las vendas y solo veo un amasijo de porquería verde con manchas marrones. Mientas me enjuago el abdomen, Nyx enfría el suero poniendo la lata en la que lo preparó en el agua fría del riachuelo. Se saca un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo, lo lava en el río para sacarle un par de manchas y lo pone en otra lata. Me pregunto de donde se sacará las latas. Le pone agua a la lata y la deja hervir con el pañuelo dentro. Cuando llega al punto de ebullición me da la lata para que la vacíe sin que se caiga el pañuelo ya que él se quemaría y lo deja enfriar. Al cabo de un tiempo, saca el paño de la lata y le moja la punta con un poco de suero.

-Esto ya está ¿Listo?- me pregunta.

-No.- le contesto inseguro.

-Pues decídete.-dice riéndose- Es ahora o nunca.

-Adelante.

Coge un palo, lo enjuaga y me lo da.

-Muerde, esto te va a doler.

-Eso no me tranquiliza.

Se ríe otra vez. Muerdo el palo y él acerca el paño a mi herida.

-Uno, dos,… ¡Tres!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Aúllo con tanta fuerza que pienso que me voy a quedar afónico.

-Aguanta.

Empiezo a notar que el palo se calienta y se empieza a romper. Miro hacia abajo y a un lado para no ver la matanza que se está librando en mi estómago y veo que de la tierra debajo de mis manos empieza a brotar humo. Nyx está echando suero al mismo tiempo que frota la porquería de mi herida y la sal, el limón y la fricción no son una combinación agradable para el dolor. Se me calienta la cara y me empiezan a saltar lágrimas, que rápidamente se evaporan dejando el aire caliente y húmedo.

-Ya está.

-Menos mal.

-No tiene buena pinta. Tardará meses en curarse.

-Pero no tenemos meses.-digo levantándome.

Miro al suelo y veo que hay dos marcas con la forma de mis manos carbonizadas y al rojo vivo en él. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera hacer eso, pero seguro que me será útil para la próxima vez que me encuentre a un bastardo semititán. Me cubre la herida con el último trozo de venda que queda y volvemos al campamento. Los dos cogemos un par de chuletas del jabalí y nos sentamos a comer alrededor de una hoguera encendida con una ardiente rama de la anterior.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con la herida, nos estamos quedando sin suministros.-digo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-Estalla de pronto.

-Tengo una idea. Si sale bien, me curaré y podremos continuar. Si sale mal, moriré en poco tiempo y no de una manera muy agradable. Sea del modo que sea, dejaré de ser una carga para ti.

-No me gusta que pienses así, pero no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

-Lo haremos mañana, hoy no aguantaré más dolor.

-Me parece bien. Mañana entonces. Ahora se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que durmamos.

-Yo hago la primera guardia.

-Coge mi reloj de arena- dice sacándose el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo quieres que mida un turno con esto? ¿Vamos a cambiar de guardia cada quince segundos?

-No idiota. Ese reloj marca cuatro horas.

-Si tú lo dices…

Tiene razón. Pasan ocho aburridas horas. Me habría quedado dormido de no ser por haber descansado dos días. Cuando se acaba el tiempo, despierto a Nyx, me tumbo y me duermo.

Estoy en mi calle tranquilamente cuando oigo el grito de mi hermana. Salgo corriendo hacia mi casa y veo que está ardiendo. Cuando llego, la puerta está cerrada con llave y yo no tengo la mía. Saco a _Pyroskapsimo _y rompo la puerta de un sablazo. Entro corriendo espada en mano y empiezo a subir las escaleras como un psicópata hasta que llego a la puerta de mi casa, también cerrada con llave. La golpeo con mi espada, pero esta se rompe en pedazos haciéndome daño en la mano. Empiezo a golpearla con el hombro sin demasiado éxito.

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!- gritan mi hermana y mi madre.

Sigo golpeando la puerta hasta que destrozo la cerradura y se abre. Entro corriendo a ayudar a mi familia cuando la misma biga de siempre me cae encima. No la puedo levantar. Por mucho que lo intente no puedo. Me quema las manos cuando la toco, pero sigo intentándolo. Empieza a ceder cuando, de repente, todo explota en una enorme bola de fuego.

Me despierto sobresaltado. Ya es de día y, por la cara de sorpresa de mi primo, estaba a punto de despertarme cuando he saltado.

-¡Joder! ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón!-dice a gritos

-Pues anda que a mí.

-¡Casi me matas!

-Sería cómico que no te matara el hijo de Cronos pero sí que lo hiciera alguien despertándose.

-Cómico será para ti.-dice ya más calmado

-Sí que lo sería. Imagínate tu autopsia "Nombre: Nyx. Ocupación: Hijo del grande y poderoso Zeus. Causa de la muerte: Ataque al corazón por su primo despertándose."

-A palabras necias oídos sordos.

-Entonces ¿Nunca te escuchas?

-Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso ¿Tú no tenías que curarte o morir en el intento?

-Sí, pero necesitaré tu ayuda.

-¿Que tenías en mente?

-Según he oído, a los hijos de Poseidón les cura el agua ¿no?, pues tenía pensado en intentar lo mismo pero con fuego. Si funciona me curaré, podremos continuar y ya no seré una carga para ti. Si no funciona y la espada me atravesó algo importante que no había de ser sellado con fuego, moriré, me prenderás en honor a mi padre y ya no seré una carga para ti. Pase lo que pase, en cierto modo, sales ganando.

-Yo no lo veo así, pero te ayudaré. ¿Qué hago?

-Busca material para hacer fuego. Yo buscaré un combustible.

Salgo en dirección contraria del río y, cuando llevo unos quinientos metros sin encontrar nada, decido dejar algún tipo de rastro difícil de seguir. Al cabo de unas minutas pensando, decido quemar con el dedo los troncos de los árboles en la parte más baja del tronco. Estoy un tiempo buscando hasta que encuentro algo que me ilumina los ojos: un enorme pinar se extiende ante mí colina abajo. Corro hacia el pinar esperando encontrar resina y tengo suerte porque es prácticamente lo primero que encuentro. En el primer árbol ante el que me detengo tiene un enorme corte del que seguramente brotó mucha sabia en algún momento porque está casi todo cubierto de resina. Con el cuchillo de la hoja oculta corto un buen montoncito de la pegajosa sustancia y vuelvo al campamento. Cuando llego, veo a mi primo dormitando contra un árbol cerca de una hoguera que ha encendido por sí mismo.

-Ya he vuelto.-digo, haciendo que se sobresalte

-¿Eh? Ah. Pues adelante.

-Voy a necesitar un paño que prender.

-Toma.-dice sacándose un trapo blanco del bolsillo diferente al de la última vez.

Cojo una rama gruesa y le ato el paño en la punta, la unto con la resina del pino, le pongo la mano encima y me concentro. La antorcha arde y se la doy a Nyx.

-Ahora yo me voy a sentar contra ese árbol. Tú vas a contar hasta tres y me vas a poner la antorcha en la herida. No importa todo lo que grite o agonice. Aunque veas que la herida no cicatriza, continúa quemando. Si muero no quiero que te sientas culpable, tú solo habrás seguido mis órdenes. Pase lo que pase, Hazlo. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

Después de este discurso, me siento contra el árbol contra el que descanse cuando El Engendro me provocó la herida y me preparo. Nyx se pone de cuclillas a mi lado, me sube la camiseta y acerva la antorcha.

-Como al limpiar. ¿Listo?- me dice con voz lúgubre.

-Listo

-Uno, dos,… ¡TRES!

Coloca la antorcha en mi abdomen y el dolor que siento es indescriptible. Es infinitamente peor que mi incandescente espada ardiéndome en la mano. Mil veces peor que cuando me ensartaron con una enorme espada envenenada. Noto como el árbol empieza a humear. El rocoso suelo se empieza a fundir bajo mis manos. Suelto un alarido de dolor que me desgarra por dentro. Noto que afecta incluso a Nyx. Me siento como si Atlas hubiera prendido fuego el cielo y lo hubiera dejado caer sobre mi estómago. Intento aguantar, pero al final no puedo mas y caigo desfallecido en el suelo.


End file.
